Jason's apartment tour
by Amy.Bourriaque
Summary: I do not own jason... I wish. but please rate and review PM me if there any mistakes. I stayed up for 24 hours working on this storie.


****Jason**** **'** ** **s Apartment tour****  
 _ _Jason has final convinced his long time girlfriend Adrianna Jusepeczyk (AKA Silk Spectra III) to move in with him in his apartment.__

I was walking a bit fear full to Jason's apartment. Yesterday, he asked me while we were apprehending Black Mask to move in with him. It was totally out of the blue. It's funny, an 18 year old is about to live with her 20 year old boyfriend. I smiled to myself, " I'm going to have the time of my life."

"Here we are." Jason said "Home sweet home." He unlocked the door and took in the boxes that he was caring in. " Just put the boxes in the livening room until we finished getting your shit out of the moving truck."

"My stuff isn't shit Jason and I must say that your apartment isn't what I thought of in my head" I said while grinning knowing that the comment hurt his ego.

dramatic as he can be he put his hand over his heart " Why would you ever say that. You just hurt my feelings I'm so offended."

Stop being so dramatic Jay I say while giggling at him while it looks as he is acting out a play of a re find southern lady.

Okay, Okay he said while smiling, but still Adrianna that hurt my manly feelings.

What did you think what my apartment looked liked? He asked while bragging in more boxes while rummaging through them. He pulls out black see through thongs and plays with the elastic. Oh ho hello these are going in my man cave he he he says while smiling.

I quickly grab my thongs from him and shove them in the box. To be honest, I though your apartment would look more like Deadpool's.

Ha! He laughed while standing up, all I need is to cook a shit load of pancakes, get explosive shits from chimmichangas, and play with a bazooka.. then that's dead pools apartment.

We finished unpacking everything from the moving truck into our apartment. Jay just told me to put the unpack boxes in the spare bedroom. Right now he wants to go eat then hit a bar.

There was nothing wrong with the bar other than it was full of bikers and Jason threatening to shoot one of the bikers in the balls if he looks my way again. Actual it was the perfect ending to a perfect day and the begging to a perfect night.

" Jay, You're wasted!" I shouted out bluntly, as Jason latched himself on me from behind. We just got back to our apartment. Jason being the show off he was taking the massive pictures of beer that was enough to drop an elephant on its ass, while I drank screwdrivers. Jason was drunklingly giving me a tour of his apartment and places that I didn't see yet.

I drugged Jason to his couch and layed him down so he can sleep, he is going to have one hell of an hangover in the morning. But he popped up and latched onto me again " Where are you going Drea?" I giggled at the nick name he still uses for me.

Back to my former apartment

he hiccup and said with slurred words, " Give me one reason why I should let you go?"  
I still have to see if I forgot anything there, Plus I have Ice cream waiting for me there. I smirked waiting for his response.

Jason huffed " I'm Delicious too Drea," he whined, burring his face further into my neck. " And babe, I still need to give you a tour." I chuckled and lean back against him wanting to keep this conversation going.

" You already gave me a tour silly."

"TRUE! " Jason huffed in frustration. Silence filled the air between the both of us and I knew nothing of the devious smirk or his brilliant plan. I gasp in shock and surprise as he slid his right hand to the front of my leggings, sticking a finger a finger between the folds, and rubbing it in.

"You haven't checked the basement though." He whispered huskily into my ear before nibbling at my neck, his hand still consistent.

J….A..A..S.S," I tried to say his name, not being able to speak.

He suddenly stopped, which I grunted in frustration. turning to him, he saw my red face and I saw the smirk that's plastered on his gorgeous face for so long.

" Now I got your attention babe," His arms snaked around my waist. " If you don't stay here tonight, You don't get to see what's down there, and you'll miss out all the fun."

" But if you stay here babe," Jason's hands lightly brushed against my ample ass, " We can have as much fun as you want."

Not be able to take the sexual frustration anymore, I say with a growl. "God dammit Jason!" I say while gripping the fount of his shirt, pulled his neck down, and I locked lips with his for a passionate kiss. With out the need of biting lips, We were both engaged in an intense oral battle dominance, Jason now pushed me roughly against the wall.  
I gasped, leaving Jason open to compleatly excavate my mouth with his toung, claming the dark walls as his. Being blinded by pleasue, I didn't notice how Jason was herding me to his room.

As soon as we both were in his room, he closed the door and locked it while not breaking the kiss.

He shoves me to his bed giving me a little bounce as he leans on top of me attacking my neck once again, but this time he found my sweet spot. At first, it was a kiss, then he bit harder untill it left a big red bite mark on my ivory skin.

While he was at this he was unbuttoning my shirt revealing a white lacey bra.

" Ooh kinky" he breathed out when he saw and started to smerk and wag his eyebrows at me.

"What?" I said while glared at him with my green eyes, " It's laundry day"

" Eather way, your pussy's going to be destroyed tonight babe," he growled suductly in my ear sending shivers down my spine.

He then unclapesed my bra, leaving two compleatly exposed breast for him to exploit.

He then grabbed one mass of fleash in one hand, pinching, twisting, and squeezing in every direction. My other breast was being attackted by his toung, which wrapped itself around the my nipple, and then gently nibbling it.

Jason, I gasped as I squrmed and wimperd his name. This greatly pleased him, he then switched breast to keep the reaction alive.

He then kissed the frount of my cleavage all the way to the garter of my leggings, he then takes the cloth and removes it hastly leaving me in very soaked underwear.

I quickly sat up and pushed him down and quiclky became the dominate one. Kissing him passionately, I yank his shirt over his head, reveling a well toned chest. I then kissed down, leaving markes hear and there clameing him as mine. I quickly unbutton his pants and yank them down reveling a stiff bulge prominent as ever beneath a thin cloth.

I smirked and straddled that bulged, he smilled back weakly loving how dominate I was. At a slow aggoniseing pace, I pulled down his boxers leaving Jason fully exposed.

I then made my move, The lower I approched his cock, the more I blushed. I then flicked the tip of his cock woth my toung making jason hiss, and moan taking a handfull of beadsheets in each hand. I worked more of his cock in my mouth my teeth grazing him hear and there. "Ugh Adrianna yes baby, suck me harder." I obayed him and sucked him arder and faster and eventualy he released his seed in my mouth.

" MMM," I hummed while tasteing his cum, licking the excess cum off my mouth. "You are delicious," I purred at him.

" What did I tell you?" Jason grinned while trying to catch his breath. He suddleny pushes me down onto the bed making the whole bed bounce. "Now lets see how it's like in your basement."

He then yankes off my pantys no longer careing about teasing me. He dove right in, expanding my walls as much as his pink mucle could do.

"Ah ah AH AH… JASON!" I moan and grabbed a hand full of his hair pushing his head more into me. I can feel him grin and he snaked one of his fingers and started to rubb vigirously at my clit.

"Jason… I'm cumming!"

I came right inside his mouth

"Yum" he remarked and gets up. Jason then scans over me. To my face down to my wet womenhood, to my feet. Thats all he wanted to see. Too feel, to be apart of.

" Have you had anyone while I was gone ,while I was….. you know dead?" Jason askes me while he slipped on some protection. Umm, I look down blushing averting his eyes does Barbra count?

"Oh that's hot Adrianna, two redheads going at it. Greyson would have died if he found out. I've loved to seen that! Naughty girl." he grins.

"How about you Jay?" He smilles, "Oh Adrianna this was an high school hobby," Jason laughed, But the only difference is that you are mine and that you'll never forget the treatment I just gave you tonight, and what I'm about to do to you right now."

"Well then," I purr suductly, "Hit me with your best shot Formor bird boy wonder."

With full force Jason plunged into me leaving me a moaning, screaming mess. He did this continuasly, at the same rate, going in harder and harder each time. My walls grew tighter and tighter with each rough thrust. And then, he found my sweet spot.

" Jason, right there, keep hitting me right there!" I screamed out cleanighing to him like my life depended on it.

"Fuck Drea, You're so tight," Jason yelled out in responce. " I'm…. I'm Going to cum!"

"Jason!" I screamed and threw my head back and came hard on his cock.

Just as I came, Jason was right behind me and spent hisself inside me and colasping next to me. He then automaticly pulls me to him and places his arm around me possessly.

We were both panting and grinning like the idiots we were.

" Did I ever told you that I love you?" Jason asked as he tucked a stran of my copper hair behind my ear.

" hmm!" I ask though heavy lids. " Not enough," I reply with a smille. I don't think there will ever be enough." he said.

"I love you too Jason" I said as I was falling asleep.

End. 


End file.
